Talk:Karthus/@comment-24.13.50.234-20120205210724/@comment-124.150.79.112-20120208204509
Basically, even if karth does stack AA with a void staff and rabbys he may well do lots and lots of damage but he will be very very squishy and so he'll be a prime target for team fights if he isn't already (he is) and in the best possible situation he could get a penta but that requires that his enemies dont have MAGIC RESIST or a decent amount of HP. If you do the math - MATH INCOMING - Then with the build above karthus will have (with masteries promoting MANA and AP without RUNEs): 1000 - charged AA 1400 - AA x 4 (default mana) 1368 - Karthus base mana (lv18) 216 - Masteries Totals 3984 Mana Now combined with 4 AA this gives: 3984 x 0.12 = 479 AP Approx (not sure of LOL's rounding) Now add this to the base AP from all the other sources: 180 - 4 x 45 (AA base) 140 - Rabbys 70 - Void = 869 and with Rabbys 869 x 1.3 = 1131 Approx Now any Caster in LoL is scary once they get anywhere near this amount of AP (at least in my opinion) now if this karthus runs into a team fight and spams like crazy at their fighters, example Jax, Irelia, Xin (if built correctly), Skarner etc, (most of the time they will be the only ones within range) he shouldn't do that much damage to them. The reason is because all GOOD fighters/brawlers/bruisers have 100-180 of both armour and magic resist depending on the enemy team. Now considering ur 46% magic pene (10% masteries + 40% void somehow = 46% should be 44% as masteries are applied last) and 9 Magic Pene (runes cause u would have it) means that u would ignore 41.86 - 78.66 MR leaving your targets with 58.14 - 101.33 MR. Therefore, based upon the math on the Magic Resist page they would resist: 1 - (100 / (100 + (58.14 or 101.33))) = 36.7% - 50.3% Magic Resist and for the real squishys (50 MR): 50 - MR reductions = 22.14 1 - (100 / (100 + 22.14)) = 18.12% Magic Resist So if in the best situation karthus would be able to cast within the 7 seconds of his passive (ignoring all spells prior to death): E which does (1131 x 0.25 + 110 = 392.75 MDmgPS) AOE which is then reduced to 248.61 - 195.20 MDmgPS to the non-squishies and 321.58 MDmgPS to the real squishies based upon the above resistances. So not very threatening considering most run when karthus either dies or uses this. Q which does (1131 x 0.3 + 120 = 459.3 MDmg) as a SMALL AOE or DOUBLE (918.6) this if it hits only ONE of them alone but with reductions this would do 290.74 (581.48) - 228.27 (456.54) MDmg on the fighters/weak tanks or 376.07 (752.14) MDmg to the real squishies but honestly they are really noobs if they cant get out of range or just avoid karthus' Q anyway so you should only consider the fighters/tanks. W (ignored) cause most know how to avoid it and it would just make this comment a lot longer. (u dont want that). and finally R which will do (1131 x 0.6 + 550 = 1228.60 MDmg) to every enemy champ (trust me its not much). Now for the good part. To the tough ones it will do 777.70 - 610.61 MDmg (notice its maybe 1/4 to 1/5 of a decent tanks HP so not much considering its an ult) and to the squishies 1005.98 MDmg after reductions. Now one important thing to remember there are 2 champs in the game i can remember that have activatable spell shields and honestly most enemies when vsing a karthus know to get a banshees or some other MR so in a large number of situation this ult will only hit 60-80% of their team majority of the time (including when some are already dead). SO IN CONCLUSION Why the hell would u need to put his passive on a CD when: 1) he needs to die to use it (he loses sprees, feeds enemies, gets put out of game for 30-60 secs) 2) Can't move (any good LoL player can get away from him unless he changes out a number of the above items) 3) Is really squishy so if focused he would be useless in a team fight without it 4) it gives him the only guaranteed time that allows him to use his ult (3 sec channel when hes very vulnerable to CC) 5) Early game it allows him to spam all his spells so he can get a death from the grave (quite a few champs have this capability, mainly those with DoT) In general his passive IMO is pretty much his best feature and also his one redeeming ability besides his ult as all his others can be very unreliable. (Q misses, W misses, E out ranged, R no guarantee of working cause of CC) However during his ult these can be over looked cause his ult WILL hit, his Q can be spammed with no interuption and he can just leave hie E running. Finally, just for some perspective, if this guys went against a Veigar with the same build (not likely) and not even 1 point on his Q he could do 2762 MDmg to this Karthus by using his ult cause karthus would effectively have 1MR = 1% Magic resistance. End result INSTA-KILL. Now remember most veigars have between 150-300 AP on their Q by the time a Karthus could get to this point so without doing the math i'd say add another 500 damage to the above. P.S Im a veigar, I eat Karthus for breakfast, lunch and dinner.